


First Words

by GenHina



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, i have to feed myself somehow!, i mean they're already soulmates but here's more, just a lot of really dumb fluff, rated T bc they say the frick word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenHina/pseuds/GenHina
Summary: VinceRei Soulmate AU in which your soulmate's first words to you are written on your arm





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some VinceRei fluff so uh, yeah.

In all honesty, Rei had to say she was more than a bit disappointed every time she read the words on her arm. All her life she'd heard stories of soulmate meetings, of their clumsy yet magical meet-cutes. Her parents especially loved to regale their first meeting to anyone who would listen.

Her father had been down on his luck running errands for his boss when he bumped into a girl at a coffee shop, spilling his papers everywhere. Normally he would've just broken down from the stress right then and there, but instead he decided to take a good look at the woman in front of him, and immediately blurted out, "Oh my god, it's an angel."

"You're not so bad yourself," she had replied, barely missing a beat. She had had her whole life to come up with that, she would say, and it came out almost instinctively. After a moment's silence, they both turned beat red and quickly shuffled to pick up all the loose papers, introducing themselves with shy smiles in the process. They'd been inseparable ever since.

That was the kind of romance Rei dreamed of. She wanted a magical coffee shop moment too! It didn't help that all of her friends had already met their soulmates too. Some just recently, a couple way back in grade school even. She was happy for them, of course, but she couldn't help but feel left out. She was already 21 and still no soulmate in sight. Her family and friends were always reassuring her that it wan't too late, but she still couldn't help feeling down.

"Most people don't meet their soulmates until at least their mid-20s!" Her good friend Nina would say. Easy for her to say. She met her soulmate, Camilla, on a field trip back in high school. At a romantically lit jellyfish exhibit at the aquarium no less!

Rei drummed her fingers on her desk. She knew they were right and there was no need to rush things. She just couldn't help it, she loved love more than anyone, true love especially, and wanted to finally experience it herself. She knew she was overthinking the matter, as she tended to do at least a couple times a month. She looked down at the page she'd been re-reading for the past hour and sighed. She couldn't study like this. Closing the textbook, Rei grabbed her bag and coat off her chair and headed out for a walk. And maybe a smoothie while she was at it. Cold things always helped her calm down.

She made her way down the avenue, trying to clear her head. It was just starting to get cold enough to the point where she could see her breath, which usually entertained her greatly. But not today. She rolled up her sleeve to look at the words ingrained in her skin for the billionth time.

_Hey, watch it kid._

Definitely not the height of romance.

Rei had spent so many long hours contemplating what kind of person her soulmate could be. Clearly they were very rude. Unless, of course, she was in a situation where she tripped and her soulmate was the one to catch her, saying "Hey, watch it" in a concerned yet playful way. Ok, so maybe she wasn't so sure about that.

She felt she could safely say they were older than her though, by the use of the word "kid"...unless they were like her little brother, Kousuke, who used incredibly outdated slang constantly and referred to people his own age as children. Plus she had a baby face so most people usually mistook her for a young teen.

Ok but, even if those weren't certain, she was 99% sure it was a man. Yeah, they had to be. Women didn't talk like that, right?

Oh god, she knew nothing about her soulmate! Why why why had the gods cursed her like this!? She was never going to meet her soulmate and she would die alone! Or they'd be a big jerk she had nothing in common with! No, wait she shouldn't think like that, there's good in everyone. Besides, maybe if there wasn't anything there at first she could learn to love th-

Rei's spiraling monologue was suddenly cut short when she collided with a big wall. A wall that was hard but kind of soft somehow. And warm. And it hurt her nose! She moved back to check for injury and apologize, but before she could speak,

"Hey, watch it kid." The wall spoke.

She felt her entire body stiffen. She couldn't think straight. Did she hear that right? Was it finally happening? Her fated partner, right in front of her? And she'd just smacked right into him like a fool! She still had to apologize for that. What should she say? _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was lost in thought."_   " _Hey, it's me, your soulmate!_  " " _Whazzuuuuup?"_ No, absolutely not. There were too many options and too little time. So she went with,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

It was like bomb had dropped. Rei was mortified. Did she really just say that? She wanted to die. She wanted to just turn around and sprint back home. Unfortunately though, her legs were frozen in place, so she braced herself and decided to take a peak at her apparent soulmate's face.

The look on his face was unlike one she'd ever seen before, and she was sure it mirrored her own. Every possible emotion a human could feel was being displayed on the man's face at that instant. 

Neither of them spoke for, what must've been seconds, but felt like hours. Rei tried to look anywhere but his face, her shame was too strong to let her make eye contact. Instead she took that time to inspect the rest of him. He was considerably taller than her and seemed like the type to work out quite a bit. Though he was wearing a coat so it was hard to tell, but judging from the toned forearm she saw as he hurriedly checked his soul mark, she was right. So far, she kinda liked him. It was a shame since there was absolutely no way he would feel the same after that.

"Wh-what...did you just say?" The man hesitantly broke the silence. Rei's eyes widened and her face went red hot. She took a shaky breathe to mentally prepare herself before repeating herself.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry...for your...l-loss..." she just barely managed to get out. She was completely humiliated, utterly ashamed at her poor excuse of a mouth. Rei glanced up at him for a brief second, barely noticing the bemused half smile on his face, before slamming her head into her heads. She was about to cry from embarrassment when she heard the most bizarre sound.

He was laughing! Like, actual full blown, doubled-over, genuine laughter. She couldn't believe it.

"H-hey, what? What?!" she reached clumsily reached out in an attempt to help, but couldn't hold back some giggles herself. His laugh was infectious. Rei's heart was pounding and her mind was going a mile a minute, but somehow just seeing him so happy put her at ease. Though now he was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach and on the verge of tears, and she was getting worried, "Are you ok? Hey, please, oh my god, I'm sorry, are you ok?!" People were starting to stare at this point, she couldn't handle that kind of attention.

The man suddenly clasped his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. It was so big. He wiped a tear from his eye and tried to catch his breath, "Sorry, sorry," he said in between gasps, "that's just the funniest thing I've ever heard!

Confusion spread across Rei's face, mixing with the anxiety for a whole new expression. She didn't know how to respond to that. After he'd mostly recovered from his hysterics, he gave her a once-over and continued, "Come on, ya gotta understand where I'm comin' from. "I'm sorry for your loss?" God, how morbid is that? My whole life I've been preppin' to meet my "soulmate" at some fuckin' funeral or whatever. And then outta nowhere this-" he gestured at Rei, "- _you_ , come barreling down the street and just, fucking-" he exhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair. He looked relieved. She noted the scars on his face. "You're real funny, ya know that?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I-just...Ugh, this is so embarrassing, I'm sorry." Her hands were fidgeting like crazy. She had made it this far, and she really wanted to show him that she wasn't normally such a mess. She opened her mouth to speak again when he had the same idea,

"Um, w-"

"Hey, y-"

"Oh, sorry! Sorry, you can go first!"

The man sighed, "Look, kid, ya don't have to keep apologizin' like that. It's fine."

"Oh, uh, of course! Sorry." She paused before processing what she'd said and her hands flew to her mouth in a vain attempt to keep from doing it again.

The man snorted and shook his head, "Guess we're just gonna have to work on that then."

Rei could feel her face heating up. _We._ "W-well, we could start with drinks then? Maybe?" She mentally crossed her fingers for good luck.

"You're pretty forward, aren't ya?" He smirked.

"Y-no!! I'm not-I-" She stopped when she realized he was holding back a snicker. Clearly, this was a man who just wanted to watch the world burn.

"Sure."

"Huh?"

"Let's get a drink. Come on." There was a sparkle in his eye that instantly melted her 

"Really?!" She said with just a bit more excitement than she had meant to. He seemed to like that. He nodded towards the other end of the street and started walking.

Rei beamed and hurried to his side. Her heart was pounding in her ears so loudly she could barely hear herself think, let alone register that he had been trying to talk to her as well.

"Hello?" He stopped and leaned down to meet her gaze directly. She thought she was going to have a heart attack. God, no one should even be allowed to be this attractive.

"Did ya hear me?"

"Huh?" she squeaked back. He straightened up.

"Name's Vincent. You?"

"Oh! Ah, yeah! Rei!" She said, pointing to herself. He chuckled and Rei's heart skipped a beat. His laugh was probably her new favorite sound.

Rei had finally met her soulmate, and she really, really liked him.


End file.
